


Parabatai

by Series_fan96



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, cazadores de sombras
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Series_fan96/pseuds/Series_fan96
Summary: Jace y Alec están luchando cuando las cosas cambian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Quiénes me conocen saben que soy Malec hasta la muerte pero esto es algo que escribí rapidito para dedicarselo a Junalzumi aunque espero que os guste a todos.  
> La otra encuesta sigue abierta por si alguien más desea votar. 
> 
> Solo teneis que dejar vuestro opinión en los votos o en mi correo que lo tenéis en mi perfil.  
> Opción a: Shadowhunters (Alec-Magnus o Alec-Jace)  
> Opción b: Sobrenatural (Wincest o Kevin-Adam)  
> Opción c: Mentes criminales (Jack-Henry o Hotch-Reid)  
> Opción d: Hawaii 5-0 (Danno-Steve o Chin-Gabriel)  
> Opción e:NCIS los Ángeles (Callen-Sam o Sam-Eric)
> 
> Y ahora ya si os dejo leer. Espero que os guste. 
> 
> Feliz san Valentín.

La sala estaba vacía y ellos llevaban horas luchando.  
Ambos cuerpos sudorosos que no dejaban de rozarse en cada movimiento.  
Las respiraciones agitadas que acompañaban a los brucos intentos de los dos por intentar ganar. 

En un momento dado sin saber cómo Jace terminó encima de él, sentado en su cintura y con la espada en su cuello. 

No tenía miedo, era su hermano pero aún así su respiración se agitó más. 

-¿Te rinde?- Jace sonreía para el mientras fingía apretar más la espada en su piel. 

-Me rindo, me rindo.-Alec odiaba perder contra el, pero sabía que está vez no tenía ninguna posibilidad de deshacerse de su cuerpo. 

La risa del rubio golpeó contra las paredes de la habitación y tras incorporase le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.  
En un suave tirón Alec ya estaba de pie, pero se había quedado tan solo a unos centímetros de su rostro.  
Podía sentir el aliento salir de sus labios, notaba el calor que emanaba de su piel y en ese instante lo último que quería era separarse de aquel cuerpo. 

La mano de Jace aún sostenía la suya, sus dedos habían comenzado a acariciarle y el no estaba entendiendo nada. 

-¿Qué pasa Jace?-Estaba algo confuso y realmente asustado si era totalmente sincero.  
-Eres mi parabatai.-Esa fue toda la explicación que podía dar mientras sin soltar su mano se dirigía hacia su habitación. 

Alec le siguió sin saber muy bien porque, caminando mientras intentaba dislumbrar los pensamientos del otro.  
Iba a volver a preguntar pero se distrajo con el movimiento del rubio al abrir su puerta. En unos segundos ambos estaban en aquella habitación mirándose a los ojos. 

-No..No lo entiendo.-Titubeo Alec mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre.  
Jace no se lo permitió así que en vez de fijar la vista en la ventana como había planeado se quedó mirando al suelo.  
-Nuestro vínculo es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, quiero que lo sea más.-Esa era su respuesta definitiva y esperaba que Alec lo entendiese porque realmente no tenía otra. 

Alec levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos vidriosos de Jace observándole fijamente.  
La mano que tenía libre se desplazó hasta su rostro acariciando su mejilla y tratando de no abalanzarse hacia el.  
Esto era lo que había soñado prácticamente desde que era un niño pero que nunca se había permitido admitir.  
Jace siempre le había parecido inalcanzable y el tenerle ahora enfrente de el, en ese modo era todo lo que deseaba. 

Se fue acercando a su rostro hasta que ambos labios se unieron, al principio de forma pausada, conociéndose de una manera en la que nunca habían planeado. 

 

-Eres mi parabatai.  
-Lo soy. 

Eso era todo lo que ambos tenían que decir ya que solo esa palabras expresaban cada unos de los sentimientos que recorrían su interior. 

Con movimientos suaves llegaron a la cama y ese vínculo cambió mientras la noche se hacía día.


End file.
